


bleu

by XioNin



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Canon Divergent, David and Niels really did that, Eliott POV, M/M, after-glow, mecs in love, post-ep 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 01:09:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18042587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XioNin/pseuds/XioNin
Summary: Of all the colours in the rainbow, blue is Eliott's favourite.





	bleu

**Author's Note:**

> David and Niels and Maxence and Axel gave us a gift today. I will never be over it.

They had come together in a riot of colour, sunrise yellow and raspberry red, summer green and russet orange. But when Eliott looks at Lucas, all he can see is blue. Oceans of blue threatening to drown him. There's so much swirling behind Lucas's eyes at times that Eliott can't seem to tear himself away. One look and he feels himself sinking...

The trip back to his flat had been peppered with laughter and the occasional kiss. Fingers weaving together and falling apart, over and over, they'd walked to the bus stop - ignoring the stares and snickers at their appearance from passersby. Eliott hadn't cared, but he could tell some of it was getting to Lucas. He'd tried to tuck him into his side as much as Lucas would allow.

Now, behind the safety of his front door, Eliott feels Lucas exhale. His smile brightens and his touch is once again assured. They strip right there in the foyer, careful not to leave too much evidence of their artistic escapades on the jackets hanging by the door. Most of the paint has dried, thank goodness.

Eliott steps out of his stiff clothes, laughing at the happy mess they'd made of each other. When he looks up at Lucas again, the laughter dies in his throat. Lucas is a work of art and all Eliott can do is gape.

"What?" It's a quivering, half-whispered syllable.

Eliott shakes his head, amazed to see the blush creeping under the rainbow coating Lucas's skin.

Lucas grins. It's the sly-yet-somehow-sexy grin that Eliott thinks of as one Lucas has only for him. Lucas slides closer to Eliott, his arms coming up to wrap around Eliott's waist. Warm skin against warm skin.

Eliott is hard in seconds.

Hoping to keep some semblance of control, he dances his hips back and cups Lucas's shoulders. "Shower?"

Busy kissing his way up Eliott's neck in the most delicious way, it seems to take Lucas a moment to register the request. Lucas tilts his head back, the grin firmly back in place. His hands clutch Eliott's waist and he bites his bottom lip, clearly wanting so much. Wanting it all, perhaps.

"Maybe a bath?"

Eliott's laughter surprises even him. "You realize we'll be bathing in paint."

Lucas contemplates this. "Okay, maybe a quick shower and then the bath?"

It's a splendid idea. Before long, Eliott is sinking into warm, clear water. It soothes away the remaining tension he'd been carrying for nearly two weeks. He makes room for Lucas between his spread thighs, unashamed of the state of his arousal.

Lucas gives him an appreciative once-over before climbing in to sit in front of him. He slides until his back, slippery and soft, rests against Eliott's thudding heart. The cleft of his ass cradles Eliott's erection and the friction is a tease.

For a moment, Eliott regrets not putting on some music. The silence is pregnant with questions he doesn't quite yet know how to answer. He'd woken up with no other thought this morning than  _how_. How to tell Lucas. How to explain. How to win him back, because - despite the  _wrongness_ of it all - he wants him. Wants it all.

"If I hadn't texted you-" Lucas starts.

"I would have found you," Eliott replies automatically. It's true. He had no choice in the matter. He'd tried staying away. He'd tried going back to _before_. Lucas is in his blood, now. In his bones. For however long this lasts, Eliott plans to hang on.

"But I made it clear that I didn't want you to."

"You didn't have all the facts," Eliott says.

"I still don't." Eliott stiffens and Lucas slides his hands down the length of Eliott's legs to his calves. He squeezes them. "Later," Lucas offers.

The bruises that Eliott had caught a glimpse of last week pull his attention. He grasps Lucas's wrist, gently lifting it out of the water.

"What happened to your knuckles?"

Lucas swallows, giving Eliott a light shake of his head. "Later."

He wants to push, to ask how it happened and if he was the cause, but he doesn't. Instead, Eliott brings the injured hand to his lips and presses open-mouthed kisses along the reddened skin. It's rough to the touch. When Eliott darts his tongue out to lave there, Lucas makes a small, helpless sound in the back of his throat. Giving in to the want, Eliott bends to kiss his shoulder. Then his ear. The sharp edge of his cheekbone.

Lucas turns to meet Eliott's lips with his own and Eliott smiles into the kiss, so grateful that he gets to have this moment. Lucas follows his head with his torso, twisting to chase Eliott's tongue, and soon there's water splashing everywhere as they try to gain purchase on slick, soaked skin.

Breathless with wonder, Eliott breaks away. "Wait."

Lucas pulls back, bewildered, those blue eyes nearly black now, and shining with newly discovered lust.

He looks...positively edible and Eliott takes a mental picture, files it away for another time. He guides Lucas back around to sit between his legs. Eliott reaches under the water, sliding his hand down the quivering muscles of Lucas's taut belly until he reaches his groin.

With a soft sigh, Lucas arches into Eliott's touch as he wraps his fingers around him. Lucas is hot in his hand, throbbing with need. Eliott brings his other hand between them to grab himself, desire racing through his own veins like wildfire.

It's sloppy and quick and their breaths are loud in the tiled room, but it's bliss. Lucas shudders and gasps in his arms. It's a taste of the heaven Eliott is certain he doesn't deserve.

"I don't know if I'm ever going to get used to that," Lucas whispers, his voice reverent. For the moment satisfied.

Eliott smiles into the curve of his nape. "I hope you never do, I love the way you respond to me."

Lucas chuckles. "Great, now I feel like a virgin."

"Well, you are." Lucas rolls his eyes, turning his head away. He's still smiling, though. "It's nothing to be ashamed of, Lucas. I'm...a little glad about it."

That blue gaze shoots back at him. "You're glad?" Uncertainty creeps into Lucas's expression. Eliott nods. "Glad I don't know what the fuck I'm doing?"

"Glad we get to share some firsts together." 

Lucas's eyes soften, limpid and open and full of an emotion Eliott is scared to trust. Lucas leans back to kiss Eliott, the stretch of his long, golden throat too much of a temptation for Eliott to ignore.

He kisses Lucas where his pulse pushes against the tender skin as if its trying to escape. He feels Lucas shiver.

"Horny or cold?"

His lids heavy, Lucas stares at Eliott's mouth. "Uh, both? I think."

"I could add more hot water, or...?" Eliott suggests. "Bed?"

Lucas bites his lip, his eyes twinkling. "Bed?"

Eliott stares into that fathomless blue for a breath longer than necessary and Lucas's eyebrows arch in question. A wide smile stretches his perfect mouth and Eliott's blood quickens again.

He nods frantically. "Bed."


End file.
